


Redux

by seventrials



Series: Partners in Crime [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventrials/pseuds/seventrials





	Redux

_ He'd memorized this scene well. It was ingrained in his memory, like a record stuck on repeat. His friends were dead, and there was little hope for himself. Not that it mattered, this little game would reset soon enough. He just had to take the usual victors down with him. _

_ “Locals are out.. The King has left the building, and X-Ray is in position. Whenever you're ready, Vav.” _

_ “You guys are fucking crazy, you know that right?” _

_ “If we don't do it we're just gonna keep on dying, Geoff.” _

_ “Who says you're not gonna die again here anyway?!” _

_ “We'll deal with that when it happens.” _

_ Gavin shakes his head at Ray and Geoff’s bickering. It didn't matter how it ended. The respawn would happen either way, pass or fail. At this point it was a personal grudge, not just a job. _

_ He flips through some pamphlets at the back of the store as he thinks back to the earlier conversation… _

_ ◇◇◇◇ _

_ “ _ **_That's_ ** _ your big plan?! You're gonna blow it up?!” _

_ Oh Geoff was pissed. All that time put into planning and trying to stay alive, all the time of saying “No innocents get hurt” thrown out the window. He was certain that Gavin had lost his mind in his grief. _

_ “We said no innocents!" _

_ “Yeah cause that's worked out real well for us the last eighty-nine bloody times!” _

_ Geoff crosses his arms, thinking about this for a bit before sighing in defeat.  _

_ “You know what? Fine. But! You have to let me get as many people out of there beforehand. One store clerk is.. okay I guess. But I won't have that many innocent families blood on our hands.” _

_ ◇◇◇◇ _

_ Gavin sets the pamphlet down, and walks over to the store clerk, sighing. He raises the pistol to the clerks eye level. Normally watching the clerk panic would amuse him. Not this time. This time was different. _

_ “Oh great more of you?! Geez hang on hang on I'll put it in the bag. I know the drill..” _

_ “Don't bother calling anyone either.” _

_ He sticks a mine to the counter as he grabs the bag, and backs out of the store with his pistol still pointed at the clerk,  yelling at him not to dare fucking move. He yells for Ray to shoot, and, when Ray argues for him to get away first, he insists. _

_ “It's not gonna matter as long as you and the king get away with the cash now, SHOOT you prick!” _

_ As he yells, he ties the bag shut, tossing it into the cat and yelling at Geoff to drive. Geoff wanted to argue, but he could tell Gavin couldn't be convinced otherwhise. He steps on the gas, barely getting out of the danger zone before he hears the sound of Rays sniper rifle. _

_ Gavin stares at the clerk, he has little time before the bullet reaches its target. _

_ “Why are you doing this?” _

_ “Sorry, mate. Sometimes innocents have to be dragged into this to win. You just got the lucky number on your head.” _

_ He can hear panic on the streets as the bullet goes through glass. He can hear sirens in the distance. Someone must have already called the LSPD. That didn't matter. They'd already won. _

_ The last thing he feels is the pain of shrapnel and glass burying itself on his flesh as the mine goes off. He's forced to the ground, ears ringing. He knows he doesn't have long.  _

_ Ray watches from his hiding spot on the rooftop across the street. He knows there isn't much time before the police get here. But maybe if he's lucky he can retrieve Gavin’s body….  _

_ He slides down the ladder, and runs through the rubble to his friend. _

_ “Gavin?!” _

_ He's not sure why he called out. He knows there's no way he's alive. He can't be. He kneels down beside the golden boy, tears stinging at his eyes. He knows soon enough that all his dead friends will respawn. But it still hurt. It always hurt when one of them died. _

_ He hears the cops approach, but he doesn't do anything to stop them from dragging him away. He'll be out of there soon enough anyway.  _

_ ◇◇◇◇ _

_ Ray wakes up in the penthouse, a massive pain in his head. From the looks of it, he was the last one to respawn.  _

_ “Ray, we did it! We passed the job!” _

_ He looks over at the very excited Gavin, holding his head.  _

_ “We did it, mate. We don't have to worry about this job again.” _

_ “Oh, thank christ.” _

_ Maybe they weren't so doomed after all. _


End file.
